The Doctor
The Doctor is the protagonist of the British TV series Doctor Who. A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, the Doctor is a time-traveller who travels around the universe in the TARDIS, a time machine, and saves lives. So far, the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors have appeared in HISHE. Biography Doctor Who: How Doomsday Should Have Ended The Tenth Doctor is seen inside the TARDIS bidding farewell to Rose Tyler at Bad Wolf Bay. He begins to say his parting words, but his connection to her fades, so he tries to reestablish the connection, promising to talk to Donna Noble next. He tries to say goodbye to Rose one last time, only to be interrupted due to the stars he is using burning up quickly. After foiling an attempt at his life from Daleks, the Doctor finally says that he loves Rose, but realizes that he's a Time Lord and she's in another dimension, so it will never work, and muses that he might clone himself. River Song then walks by, saying, "Spoilers!" Super Café: Who's a Hero After the events of "The Name of the Doctor," the Eleventh Doctor visits the Super Café to discuss the events with Superman and Batman. He clarifies that as a superhero for the universe, he decided to visit the café to say, "You're welcome." Superman is skeptical, but the Doctor explains that Krypton's fate was not to be tampered with. Batman notes that this is just as convenient as the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, and complains that the Doctor could have saved Rory and Amy. The Doctor then notes that he might do what he's always been doing and probably get a new body. Superman decides to help the Doctor in case a Dalek arrives, but the Doctor notes that it's impossible to snap a Dalek's neck since they don't have one anyway. As Batman laughs with the Doctor, Batman says, "No, seriously, go back and save Amy." In the end credits, the Doctor finds Batman somehow inside the TARDIS and flirting with Clara Oswald and shoos him away. Trivia * As their show has been running for more than 50 years, the Doctor has been played by various actors, explained via the Time Lords' natural ability to regenerate their bodies upon near death. While Time Lords naturally have twelve regenerations, the Doctor regained the ability to regenerate towards the end of their twelfth incarnation's life, but it is unknown how many regenerations they now have. **1: William Hartnell, Richard Hurndall, John Guilor (voice only), and David Bradley **2: Patrick Troughton **3: Jon Pertwee **4: Tom Baker **5: Peter Davison **6: Colin Baker **7: Sylvester McCoy **8: Paul McGann **8.5 (War Doctor): John Hurt (the only incarnation who ditched the name of the Doctor, and thus does not count in the numbering order) **9: Christopher Eccleston **10: David Tennant (used up his eleventh regeneration to heal his severed hand, which spawned the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor, a human clone of himself also played by Tennant) **11: Matt Smith **12: Peter Capaldi **13: Jodie Whittaker *** The Doctor's unlisted future incarnations include the Watcher (Adrian Gibbs), the Valeyard (Michael Jayston and Geoffrey Hughes), the Dream Lord (Toby Jones), and the Curator (Tom Baker, explained as the Doctor choosing to revisit some old faces). Category:Heroes Category:Characters